1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fabricating a wheel cover. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for fabricating a wheel cover by forming an outer diameter having a mechanical lock at the outer edge thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheel covers are used to inexpensively provide an enhanced appearance for a steel wheel. Some wheel covers add a chromed or colored surface to the steel wheel without the costly step of actually chroming or painting the steel wheel. Chroming the steel wheel is costly because a steel wheel requires a great deal of surface finishing before it can receive the chrome material. Other wheel covers simulate an aluminum wheel. Because steel and aluminum wheels are capable of being manufactured to be as aesthetically pleasing as wheel covers, the primary advantage of the use of a wheel cover is to provide an aesthetically pleasing wheel surface at a low cost.
Therefore, the method for manufacturing wheel covers having a minimal number of flaws while maintaining the cost advantages is desired. One such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,220, issued to Foster et al. on Oct. 26, 1965. This patent discloses a wheel cover which is secured to an outer rim of a wheel. The wheel cover has a curl at its outer edge. The curl is created by rolling a disc of material inwardly. This curl is then forced into a groove formed within the outer rim of the wheel. Rolling is the act of forcing the outer rim of a disc out of its plane using a device which is moving radially outwardly from the center of the disc. Therefore, when a wheel cover is rolled, a roller or similar mechanism is rolled over the disc radially outwardly and then over the edge of the disc forcing the disc or wheel cover to have its outer edge curled. A crimping tool may be used in place of the rollers. This method is not desired because it forces anomalies in the thicknesses, i.e., bumps, of the disc due to the malleability thereof. Further, several rollers are required to ensure the rolling of the wheel cover is uniform. If several rollers or crimping tools are not used, the cycle time for such a mechanism will increase resulting in a higher manufacturing cost.
Another method for manufacturing a wheel cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,550, issued to Toal et al. on Jun. 13, 1978. This patent discloses a method for forming a wheel cover on a wheel. This patent also discloses folding or rolling over the edge of the trim ring, or wheel cover, to clinch a second piece of the resulting wheel cover. This act of rolling over is similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,220, discussed above. A series of circumferentially spaced indentations are provided on the folded over portion of the trim ring member so as to prevent relative rotation between the members or pieces of the wheel cover and for the purpose of reducing noise. This rolled over edge does not enhance the ability of the wheel cover to be secured to the wheel. It is merely a point at which a support is secured to the wheel cover.